


Begin Again

by midnightcarlightslarry



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcarlightslarry/pseuds/midnightcarlightslarry
Summary: What happens after Leo goes into hospital? And what was the true meaning of that hand hold in the car...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this so hard and no one else has done a fic on it.. I realise this is proper short but if I get enough interest in it I will sure carry on!

He could hear muffled voices, he could see his boy lead on the floor. He tried to move, to run to his side, but he just couldn't. He just stood there stone frozen still as his boy slipped away in front of him. 

The same dream, another day. Ever since Leo Barnes had been bought to hospital he had had that same nightmare. Cali and Eva had saved his life that day, just like he did theirs the night before. He had become unconscious as soon as they had walked in the hospital doors. After 4 hours of surgery to remove the bullets, they had kept him in a coma for his body to begin to heel itself. He had been shot at loads of times in his career, but never as bad as that. He almost didn't even feel the bullets as they lodged themselves deep in his skin. 

In the week that had passed, Leo often heard the conversations that were happening around him. He could even make out who it was that was there. Eva, his ex wife, his only friend, and last of all.. Cali. He often heard her over everyone else, he couldn't quite work out if that was because she came more than everyone else, or whether it was because he wanted to listen to her over everyone else. 

She'd tell him about her day at college and how no one believed her they'd been out all night in the purge. She'd tell him how much she wanted to be a nurse, and she'd tell him how thankful she was to him. Leo was sure he could feel her clasp his hand in hers many a time, and he wanted nothing more than to squeeze it back... But he just couldn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter??

5 days and 5 hours later Leo woke up from his coma. The room was dark and his head felt heavy and clouded. He could hear the beep beep of the monitor and see a weak light filtering through the curtains. He slowly held his arm up to see a cannula stuck in his vein and a drip hung up at the side of his bed. His whole body felt like it weighed a tonne. He sat and wondered what day of the week it was, how long had he been asleep? Was everyone okay? A sudden silhouette caught his attention out the corner of his eye, Leo turned his head to see Cali curled up in a chair. She was asleep, her brown hair covering one of her cheeks and her phone clutched in her hand. He couldn't make out much else because of how dark the room was. He laid there for a few more seconds just thinking about what had happened, it all seemed like a dream now. Then he heard Cali stir from the chair next to him. 

'Hey, you're awake' she said as she leant over and picked up his hand. 

'Looks like it' he said, trying not to make things turn even more awkward. 'How long have I been out?' 

'10 days.. One bullet had damaged so bad that they had to keep you asleep to let it start to heal.' 'The nurse said for me to get her when you woke up okay.' 

Leo didn't talk much as the nurse came and asked the familiar 'what's your first name, when were you born' questions, he'd heard this all before. Afterall, it wasn't his first hospital trip. He felt better than he deserved, even if that was down to the concoction of painkillers that were floating through his body. Truthfully he just wanted to go home, go to bed, and sleep for another week. Luckily she soon left after declaring him fit enough to be awake, and tomorrow to come off of his drip. 

Then it was just him and Cali again. There was a tension in the air and he wasn't sure what it was, and by the look on her face neither was she. Why she had to choose this time of all times to be speechless he really didn't know. 

'Im so thirsty' he finally said after a few moments of silence, because he generally was. His mouth felt like metal. Cali reached over for the cup by the side of his bed and held it up to his lips. He sighed slightly but he felt so weak that he just let her gently pour it into his mouth until he shook his head. 

She put the cup down and signed, 'look, I should be going, it's pretty late.' No, he couldn't let her do that. 

'Please don't, stay with me' Leo said honestly. He was scared, not that he wanted to admit it. He was scared about his wounds, he was scared for his career, he was just scared. He relaxed a little when he saw Cali sink back into her chair and smile to him. 

'Thank you' he said. 'Not just for today, but for saving my life' he picked up her hand and squeezed it, it felt like the first bit of warmth he'd felt in years. 

'No you can't thank us, you saved us and then we got you into this mess. We owe you everything' she looked tearful, no, he couldn't see her cry because of him. 

The atmosphere had changed now, he still wasn't sure what to, but he knew what felt the right thing to do that that moment. So he shoved himself to the side of the bed and held back the covers 'please stay with me,' he didn't mean his voice to come out so quiet. But she sighed and lead down next to him. He felt relaxed, and they both drifted into much needed sleep. 

1 week later: Calis POV

She watched the clock hit 5 and the bell went, the college day was finally over for the weekend. She packed up her books and wondered over to her best friend Morgan. The two had been like two peas in a pod for 10 years now, sharing every secret and knowing each other inside out. 'You coming to the bar tonight?' Morgan asked with that cheeky tone she always did. 'Come on, Jay's going to be there.' Cali just laughed and shook her head, 'no, maybe next week, got a lot to do tonight.' Morgan narrowed her eyes 'you seem different recently' she said as they walked out the building. Her and Jay had been on and off for a year now, just neither had really made that first move. Recently Cali had forgotten about him all together. 

This was perhaps to do with the now not so stranger they'd met on purge night. She also wasn't busy tonight, she'd just rather spend her time with Leo. It had been a week since he'd come out of hospital, and since he had needed 24 hour care, Eva had insisted he moved in with them. Their flat was ruined ever since the break in, so with Papas money they'd managed to buy a small house in a nice part of the town. It had plenty of room for them and was much nearer their work/college. 

Cali had admitted to herself very early on that she had a little, just a little crush on Leo. Who wouldn't be attracted to a good looking guy who saves your life and is good with guns. She often thought back to that night in hospital when she slept next to him, it had seemed so strangely normal. Not that he knew she just lead awake and listened to his slow breathing. She was never really the type to get on with a lot of people before, but there was something special about Leo. She knew she couldn't see him waist away, which is why she spent so much time at the hospital. Just talking to him about her day and watching him sleep while she did her coursework. It was sure weird having him living with them though, he wasn't the most talkative person in the world. He mainly just sat on his laptop while watching the tv. When Eva went to bed him and Cali would often stay up past midnight chatting to each other about random subjects. She'd got him to open up to her about his ex wife, his son, his job. Then they'd both head off to their rooms, with one last look back at each other before closing their doors. Cali would sigh as she climbed into bed. There was a 15 year age gap between them, nothing was ever going to happen. She kept having to tell herself this over and over again.


End file.
